Doris Henry
Doris Henry is a character residing in the Randomverse. Bio Doris is one of Eudora Trick's friends. She is the superhero of the group, or so it seems. Doris is a 25 year old woman living in Norway who has the ability to fly, so she considers herself a superhero and always wants to "save the day". Problem is, she absolutely SUCKS at her job. Because of the fact that she's fearful and scared easily, all she'll do is fly down and tell the bad guys to "stop being bad", and then if they continue doing it or get after her, she'll fly away like a coward. She's also kinda a crybaby, because if she gets injured during her "day saving", she'll cry and fly back home. Other than trying to stop bad guys, she sucks in other situations. For instance, if she sees someone drowning in the pool, she'll fly into the pool to try to save them, but then she ends up pushing the person DEEPER down, and then get HERSELF drowned. Even worse, she is addicted to smoking crystal meth, and will freak the hell out and start throwing things around if she doesn't have it. Besides that, she has 100% good intentions and is usually a happy chubby lady. She also has the habit of talking in third person, calling herself "Super Doris" instead of just "Doris". Fairiez has confirmed that Doris is with Opal Duvall. After Doris hacked into the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator server, Fairiez made the wild guess that she would leak nudes. She does so, leaking nudes of the then recently created Sanjaya Adamczak. Several days after that, she gets thrown into the air by a blue Cataquack, presumably as punishment since she leaked nudes. Doris would then appear as a cameo during the two events involving Heartmind, Madhavi, and Slide. Likes *Opal Duvall *skating *dolls *magic *Secretii Magic Random Survivor Doris competed in Random Survivor. She was initially selected to be on the Fang Tribe. Shortly after the One For All challenge ended, Doris decides to ally with Mike Macaw and Thunder Sia-Diplo. Nothing relatively important happens to Doris until shortly after the tribal swap. There, she got into a major fight with Sky, who held the immunity idol. She found herself in danger a few episodes later, but luckily for her, Scotty Raven Jay's state of being alliance-less had caught up to him. The next episode, Doris's behaviors became appreciated, and she starts to think she could become a real superhero after all. She is forced to put her head back in the game after receiving votes at the next Tribal Council. Luigi was voted out. A feast turned tribal swap sends Doris to Kota Tribe. She still manages to survive to the merge. Doris starts to lose focus when Mario became the target at Tribal Councils, to the point of trying to smooth things over with Sky. After the Mask Match challenge, she and Mario became targets, but their allies refuse to switch sides during the actual voting process. Both Doris and Mario were saved by the rock draw. After Mario is defeated, Cameron gets into a major fight with Doris. He tries to vote her out that Tribal Council, but the tie forces him to switch to Sky. Cameron and Pikachu's drama-filled adventures led to a split jury vote among Pete, Gerry, Rue, and Sky, leaving Doris to take the remaining three jury votes. Images Doris Henry.png|Fairiez4berriez rendition. Doris Dooms the Day.png|Doris tries to doom the day. Doris x Opal (Fairiez).png|Doris's partner is confirmed to be Opal. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Randomverse Category:Wears a Hat Category:D Characters